My Love
by sparklesingto
Summary: Mengisahkan bittersweet kisah cinta Krist dan Singto.
1. Freshmen

Menjadi mahasiswa baru itu menyebalkan, harus melakukan ospek, dikerjai senior, belum lagi bagi mahasiswa fakultas engineering yang masih menerapkan sistem SOTUS seperti saat ini. Aku tidak mengerti siapa yang mencetuskan sistem itu, pasti dia orang yang suka menyulitkan juniornya. Haahh, entah untuk berapa kali aku menghela napas untuk hari ini, mungkin jika kalimat 'setiap kamu menghela napas maka hidupmu dipotong 5 menit' itu benar pasti hidupku sudah berakhir. Aku mencoba menghalau sinar matahari sore yang menyengat kulit wajahku saat tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak sangat keras di depan sana.

"Mahasiswa no. 0206!!!"

Huh, apa dia bodoh. Suaranya itu sangat mengganggu, mungkin dia tidak sadar kalau suaranya itu jelek. Aku masih mencoba mengipasi diriku yang benar-benar berkeringat dengan name tag yang menggantung dileherku. Aku sungguh lelah, aku ingin pulang ke rumah dan mandi. Haahh, tapi mungkin itu hanya anganku saja.

"Mahasiswa No. 0206!!!"

Ck siapa sih pemilik nomor itu, apa dia tuli, huh. Tidak dengar apa kalau senior memanggilnya.

Aku masih sibuk dengan acara menggerutuku dalam hati saat ada seseorang yang berdiri dihadapanku menghalangi sinar matahari. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega karena tidak kepanasan lagi. Dengan perlahan aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat siapa penolongku ini dan aku menemukan wajah tampan di sana, sedang menatapku dengan raut datar dan dingin. Tunggu! Aku mengernyitkan dahi saat menyadari tatapan pria didepanku ini.

"Kau! No. 0206. Apa kau tuli?!" desisnya

"Hah?" aku menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau berbicara padaku?" tanyaku padanya yang dibalas dengan dengusan meremehkan. Aku menatapnya kesal.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan para seniormu di depan sana?! Dimana sopan santunmu!" pria aneh itu menatapku dingin membuatku semakin kesal.

"Apa kau tuli?! Apa gunanya papan pengenalmu itu jika kau saja tidak tidak tahu no. Identitasmu sendiri?"

"Aku tahu! No. idku 0206!" aku balas berteriak padanya. Dia ini menyebalkan sekali.

"Lalu kenapa kau dari tadi tidak menyahut saat dipanggil N'Krist Perawat?! Apa kau banar-benar tuli?"

"Aku tidak!" sialan, kenapa aku harus sibuk meratapi nasibku hari ini sampai tidak menyadari no. Idku yang dari tadi dipanggil. Krist kau benar-benar dalam masalah!

"A-aku hanya...hanya hm-"

"Perhatikan!" pria didepanku beralih menatap keseluruh mahasiswa yang sedang menundukkan wajah mereka. Takut menatap senior didepanku ini.

"Angkat wajah kalian!!!" sontak saja wajah-wajah yang sedari menunduk terangkat menatap kearah kami. Aku mendesah dalam hati karena malu.

Senior didepanku ini berteriak lagi seraya menunjukku dengan jarinya. "Jika kalian tidak berniat mengikuti acara ini lebih baik keluar! Kami para engineering tidak butuh orang-orang yang tidak memiliki sopan santun seperti kalian!"

"Apa kalian mengerti!"

"Khap phii!!!"

"Dan untukmu N'Krist, kau mendapatkan hukuman mengelilingi lapangan 5 putaran! Sekarang!" Aku menatap protes senior didepanku. Kenapa aku dihukum! Dan sialannya lagi lapangan disini itu sangat luas.

Dengan gerakkan jarinya dia mengusirku dari barisan. Aku mengumpatinya dalam hati lalu bangun dari dudukku.

\--00--

Entah untuk yang ke berapa kali aku melihat jam ditanganku. Ini sangat membosankan belum lagi aku sudah sangat lelah untuk hari ini. Hari juga sudah mulai gelap, tapi aku masih berdiri di depan kampus seperti orang bodoh. Ini semua gara-gara senior menyebalkan itu, setelah menghukumku mengelilingi lapangan dia masih dengan seenaknya membuatku berlari kesana kemari bersama para mahasiswa baru yang lainnya.

Aku melipat kedua tanganku di dada saat sebuah mobil berhenti didepanku. Aku hanya meliriknya kesal saat kaca mobil itu terbuka menampilkan wajah tampan yang tak asing lagi.

"Masuklah Krist" perintahnya. Aku mendengus lalu membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya dengan keras.

"Au, kau masih marah juga sayang. Maafkan aku" ujarnya yang tidak aku pedulikan.

"Cepat jalan! Aku sudah lelah" ketusku. Pria disampingku ini hanya tertawa mengacak rambutku lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Sayang apa kau lapar? Mau mampir ke kedai dulu?" dia bertanya dengan masih fokus menyetir. Sebenarnya dorm kami tidaklah jauh hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit dari kampus. Tapi ini sudah setengah jam mobil kami masih dijalanan karena macet. Ck kenapa harus macet sih. Lagi, aku menggerutu dalam hati.

"Ayolah Krist mau sampai kapan kau akan cemberut seperti itu, hm?"

Aku menghela nafas lalu menatap pria disampingku. "Phii~" aku memanggilnya dengan suara rengekanku. Dia menoleh menampilkan senyumannya.

"Hm? Kau banar-benar kesal ya?" aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Maafkan phi, baby"

"Kenapa p'Singto tadi menghukumku seperti itu? Phi tidak tahu ya itu sangat melelahkan. Kau jahat sekali padaku, P'Sing" keluhku dengan menampilkan wajah memelasku.

"Au, phi kan tidak boleh pilih kasih Krist, kau dihukum karena kesalahanmu" balasnya semakin membuatku kesal. Aku beralih menatap keluar jendela meliahat pemandangan jalanan Bangkok yang macet.

"Lain kali jangan kau ulangi, baby" dan dengan lembut pria disampingku ini mengusap rambutku. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Suasana di dalam mobil kembali hening, hanya ada suara mp3 player yang menemani perjalanan kami.

Ah aku lupa, perkenalkan pria tampan disampingku ini Singto Prachaya, senior sekaligus kekasihku. Pria yang sore tadi meneriakiku dan menghukumku. P'Singto adalah mahasiswa semester 6 dan dia merupakan head hazer di fakultas engineering. Jujur saja jika bukan karena kekasihku ini berada di fakultas engineering aku tidak akan mengambil fakultas ini. Setidaknya fakultas Art jauh lebih baik. Ck, sudahlah aku rasa ini juga tidak terlalu buruk walaupun kegiatan hazing memang melelahkan.

\--00--

"Baby, sana mandi dulu" perintah P'Singto yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Aroma sabunnya tercium dari sini membuatku semakin ingin tertidur.

"Hm" aku hanya bergumam sebagai balasan, aku merasa mataku bertambah berat.

"Jangan tidur, baby. Bukan kah tadi kau bilang ingin mandi"

"Bisakah aku tidak perlu mandi dan tidur saja? Aku mengantuk" aku membuka mataku dan menatap p'Singto mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Baby, kau bau. Sana mandi ini sudah malam nanti kau sakit" ujar p'Singto yang masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Aku cemberut mendengar jawabannya itu.

Akhirnya dengan gerakkan malas aku turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Aku sempat melirik p'Singto yang tersenyum puas sebelum memasuki kamar mandi. Cih menyebalkan sekali sih dia.

Aku melepaskan seluruh pakaianku lalu masuk ke bath up untuk berendam. "Haaahh, ini melegakan sekali" aku mendesah keras saat merasakan hangatnya air dan aroma citrus yang menenangkan. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di bath up agar otot-ototku rileks.

Entah berapa menit aku menghabiskan waktu untuk berendam, karena aku rasa tadi aku sempat ketiduran.

Tok tok tok

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu yang diketuk dari luar dan mendengar suara P'Singto kemudian.

"Krist, kenapa kau lama sekali? Apa kau ketiduran, baby?" suara P'Singto terdengar khawatir, ia beberapa kali mengetuk pintu lagi.

"Iya ini aku mau bilas dulu phi" balasku lalu keluar dari bath up dan berjalan memasuki ruang shower. Aku memutuskan untuk mandi tidak lama-lama, setelah menyabuni tubuhku dan memakai shampoo aku keluar dari ruang shower.

Aku mengeringkan tubuhku dan segera memakai piama tidur yang sudah tersedia di walking closet kamar mandi.

Saat aku keluar kamar mandi pemandangan pertama yang aku lihat adalah P'Singto yang sedang duduk di ranjang dengan memegang hair dryer ditangannya.

"Kemari baby, phi akan mengeringkan rambutmu" perintahnya. Aku hanya menurut saja, sebenarnya aku tidak suka rambutku dikeringkan seperti itu tapi dari pada aku masuk angin aku lebih memilih menurut.

Aku mendudukkan diri di ranjang dan P'Singto memulai tugasnya dengan berdiri dihadapanku. Aku melingkarkan tanganku dipinggangnya dan membenamkan wajahku di sana. Rasanya sangat nyaman.

"Apa tadi kau ketiduran?" tanya P'Singto yang aku balas dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah setelah phi menyelesaikan ini, kita makan malam dulu lalu tidur" aku menarik kepalaku dari perutnya -tanpa melepaskan pelukanku- dan mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya.

"Tapi aku ingin segera tidur phi~" rengekku menatapnya dengan pandangan mengiba. Tapi sialnya kekasihku tidak terpengaruh tangannya masih sibuk dengan rambutku.

"Kita makan dulu. Phi tidak mau kau melewatkan makan malammu, baby" balasnya membuatku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal.

"Tapi aku lelah, aku mengantuk, dan aku ingin tidur bukan makan!" aku menaikkan nada suaraku, sengaja agar dia tahu kalau aku mulai kesal lagi.

P'Singto menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mematikan hair dryer. Ia menatapku dengan mata tajamnya, membuatku sedikit takut. "Krist" oh baiklah jika p'Singto sudah memanggil namaku seperti itu berarti dia tidak ingin dibantah.

"Phi tahu kau dari siang belum makan, phi memerintahmu makan untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Kalau kau sakit nanti ma dan pho pasti akan khawatir. Kau tahu kan selama di sini kau adalah tanggung jawabku?" aku mengangguk membenarkan.

"Jadi aku harus selalu memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Atau kau mau phi pulangkan ke rumah orang tuamu?" kali ini aku menggeleng, tidak mau.

"Bagus" ucap p'Singto lalu merapikan rambutku yang masih berantakan dengan jari-harinya.

Kami makan dengan tenang, walaupun aku sangat mengantuk tapi tidak dipungkiri kalau perutku juga butuh asupan. Aku melirik p'Singto yang sedang fokus makan didepanku lalu kembali menatap mangkukku yang isinya sudah hampir habis.

"Aku sudah selesai" ucapku sesaat setelah aku memasukkan suapan terakhir. P'Singto mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mangkukku yang kosong, ia tersenyum kearahku.

"Bagus. Sekarang kau letakkan saja mangkuknya di wastafel" ujarnya yang langsung aku turuti. Setelah itu aku langsung menuju kamar p'Singto.

"Jangan langsung berbaring, Krist" teriak p'Singto dari luar kamar.

"Iya phi" aku balas berteriak dari kamar mandi. Aku menyikat gigiku dan membasuh kedua tanganku sebelum menaiki ranjang.

Aku masih duduk bersandar pada headboard sambil memainkan ponselku saat p'Singto membuka pintu kamar. Aku hanya meliriknya yang berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Mungkin dia akan melakukan rutinitasnya sebelum tidur. Aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku, kembali sibuk memainkan ponsel.

"Baby" aku hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan p'Singto yang duduk memelukku. Sedangkan aku dengan nyaman bersandar di dada kekasih tampanku ini.

"Masih jam 9, apa kau mau langsung tidur?" tanya p'Singto. Aku mengangguk pelan, jari-jariku membuat pola abstrak didadanya.

"Aku mengantuk" ucapku dengan suara pelan. Lalu mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap wajah p'Singto.

Entah kenapa aku masih merasa malu ditatap intens oleh kekasihku sendiri. Padahal kami sudah sangat sering melakukan ini bahkan lebih. P'Singto tertawa pelan yang mungkin melihat pipiku yang bersemu. Ini sungguh memalukan.

"Jangan tertawa" ucapku menatapnya kesal.

P'Singto berlaih tersenyum, kemudian ia menangkup pipiku dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang hangat. "Berhentilah berakting imut seperti ini, baby" ujarnya lalu membawaku ke dalam ciumannya.

Awalnya p'Singto hanya menempelkan bibir kami saja, tapi kemudian mulai melumat bibirku intens. Menggigit bibir bawahku kemudian mengulumnya. Lidahnya membasahi kedua belah bibirku mencoba meminta akses masuk, aku membuka bibirku yang langsung diterobos oleh lidah p'Singto.

"Mmmmm~" aku merasa tubuhku bergetar karena darahku mulai memanas. Setiap p'Singto mengulum bibirku, aku pasti mengeluarkan desahan yang menurutku sangat memalukan.

Aku melingkarkan kedua lenganku di leher p'Singto, kadang meremas rambut belakangnya gemas.

"Phii ahh~ jang anhh" aku mendesah keras saat merasakan kecupan ringan di sepanjang leherku. Lalu p'Singto mengulum daun telingaku dan bermain-main di sana. Dia sungguh tahu area sensitifku.

Bahkan tangan p'Singto tidak bisa menganggur begitu saja, pelan-pelan tangan kanannya memasuki kaosku dan mengusap perutku lalu kebagian dadaku. Memelintir putingku bergantian menghasilkan desahan keras dari mulutku.

"Phiiihh~"

"hm"

"Ciumhh engh~ ah" aku mulai merengek meminta p'Singto menciumku, dimana langsung ditiruti dengan senang hati oleh kekasihku ini.

Lagi, aku mendesah keras yang beruntungnya mulutku sedang berada dimulutnya. Aku malu sekali jika desahanku ini akan didengar penghuni sebelah.

Akhirnya p'Singto menyudahi ciumannya, ia tersenyum menatapku yang terengah mengatur nafas.

"Baiklah, ayo kita tidur" ucapnya lalu mengecup dahiku sebagai penutup acara cuddling kami. Aku mengangguk kemudian membaringkan tubuhku. P'Singto mematikan lampu lalu menyusulku berbaring, membawaku kedalam pelukannya.

"Selamat malam, baby"

"Selamat malam, p'Singto"

\--00--


	2. Drunk

"Ai Krist, apa sepulang kuliah nanti kau ada acara?" Krist hanya menggeleng menjawab temannya. Pemuda manis itu masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Bright, pria tampan yang tadi bertanya tersenyum lebar. "Bagus!" serunya seraya memukulkan tangannya ke meja membuat yang lainnya memperhatikannya.

"Sudah kita putuskan setelah pulang kuliah nanti kita minum-minum" ujarnya semangat.

"Oi, apa yang kau maksud dengan kita itu dirimu sendiri, Ai Bright?" ucap Prem sarkas yang menghasilkan cengiran dari Bright.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut" ucap Krist menatap teman-temannya.

"Oh tentu saja kau bisa" dan dengan seenaknya Bright membalas ucapan temannya itu.

Krist menatap Bright kesal. "Sudahlah Ai Krist, kau ikut saja. Anggap saja kita melepas penat atas kegiatan kita seminggu ini" pria berbadan gempal di samping Prem menyahuti.

"Kau bisa izin ke P'Sing dulu" Knott menyarankan yang langsung disetujui oleh teman-temannya

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Puas?" akhirnya Krist menyetujui ajakan teman-temannya.

"Krist tidakkah kau terlalu penurut menjadi kekasih?" ujar Prem mencoba memprovokasi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Krist menatap temannya tidak mengerti.

"Kau sepertinya terlalu bergantung pada kekasihmu itu, Ai Krist. Atau kau takut dengan p'Singto? Apa dia galak?"

"Tentu saja tidak" Krist membalas cepat. Pipinya mulai memerah mengundang tawa dari teman-temannya.

"Hooi, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hah? Sampai wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" Bright berseru menggoda temannya yang manis itu.

"Kau pasti berpikir jorok Krist" Toota menambahkan membuat Krist semakin memerah.

"Aku tidak! Kalian jangan berpikir macam-macam" Krist menatap teman-temannya dengan kesal.

"P'Singto tidak galak, hanya saja jika aku tidak menurutinya dia pasti akan menghukumku" ucap Krist dengan suara pelan.

"Hooo, ternyata p'Singto suka yang seperti itu" Prem berseru takjub seolah dia baru menemukan fakta yang mengejutkan.

"Tidak aku kira, p'Singto yang tampan dan ramah ternyata seperti itu. Ah, aku jadi ingin memiliki satu yang seperti itu" ujar Toota dengan nada merajuk.

Knott hanya tertawa melihat teman-teman gilanya menggoda Krist. Sampai wajah teman manisnya itu benar-benar merah. Bahkan mereka tidak peduli kalau sedari tadi mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di kantin.

"Ai Krist berapa kali kau dan p'Singto melakukan itu dalam seminggu?" pertanyaan dari Bright membuat wajah Krist bertambah merah. Bahkan pria manis itu menatap tajam temannya itu.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu Bright?" ketusnya.

"Hoo sudah jawab saja Krist, aku juga ingin tahu apa p'Singto tangguh di ranjang?" Toota menambahkan.

Krist mau melarikan diri tetapi Prem menahannya. "Kalian ini mesum sekali. Tutup mulut kalian, ini memalukan" tukasnya yang sama sekali tidak didengarkan teman-temannya itu.

"Ayo jawab, jangan coba-coba mengelak" ucap Prem yang masih memegangi tangan Krist.

"Baiklah baiklah" Krist mengangkat tangannya, menyerah. Prem melepaskan tangan pria manis itu sambil menyeringai senang.

"Dua kali dalam seminggu" ucap Krist dengan wajah memerah sempurna bahkan sampai telinganya pun ikut memerah.

"Au, pasti p'Singto sangat ganas di ranjang" Toota menangkupkan kedua tangannya seraya menatap Krist penuh pemujaan. Krist hanya bergumam sebagai balasan.

"Kau pasti aktif di ranjang Krist" Ujar Bright yang kemudian mendapat pukulan dikepalanya oleh Krist.

"Aku bukan kau" ketus Krist tidak terima.

"Apa p'Singto good kisser?" Toota kembali membuka mulutnya untuk mengintrograsi temannya itu.

"Sudah! Aku mau kembali ke kelas. Otak kalian semakin tidak waras" Krist menggerutu lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Saat pria manis itu berbalik seseorang menghalangi pandangannya.

Dengan perlahan Krist mengangkat wajahnya, seketika kedua matanya membulat saat menemukan wajah sang kekasih yang sedang menyunggingkan senyumannya. Dia berdiri mematung.

"Halo N'Krist" sapa Singto seraya menundukkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Krist.

Krist mengerjapkan kedua matanya, "Hm. Halo phi" balasnya berupa gumaman. Kedua matanya mencoba tidak menatap kekasihnya itu.

Singto hanya tersenyum mendapati tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya itu. Ia menarik diri dan menatap teman-teman Krist yang langsung memberikan wai kepadanya dan teman-temannya.

"Hm oke, aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu phi" ucap Krist dengan maksud agar tubuh kekasihnya itu menyingkir.

"Oke" jawab Singto tapi dia tidak bergeser seinchi pun, ia malah dengan santai duduk di samping Krist.

"Bisakah phi minggir, aku mau lewat" pinta Krist, ia menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan kesal. Krist merasa dipermainkan. Apalagi teman-teman Singto -yang duduk di meja sebelah-menertawakannya.

"Hm" balas Singto seadanya, ia beralih sibuk meminum es pinkmilk milik Krist.

Krist mendengus kesal. "Sialan" ia mengumpat dengan suara pelan yang sayangnya masih bisa didengar sang kekasih.

Singto mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menatap Krist. "Apa tadi kau baru mengumpatiku nong?"

"Iya. Kau Singto Prachaya sangat menyebalkan. Kau tahu itu!" balas Krist yang dihadiahi sorakan dari yang lain. Krist benar-benar berani atau lebih tepatnya nekat menentang sang head hazer, pikir mereka.

Pertikaian senior dan junior itu pun menarik perhatian hampir seluruh pengunjung kantin. Apalagi mereka tahu kedua orang itu merupakan sepasang kekasih. Mereka penasaran apa Singto akan menghukum kekasihnya -lagi.

Singto bangkit dari duduknya, ia berdiri menghadap sang kekasih.

"N'Krist sepertinya kau benar-benar senang dihukum" ucapnya dengan bibir tersenyum -menyeringai.

Krist balas menatap kekasihnya dengan berani bahkan ia memajukan wajahnya membuat Singto menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Ya, karena kekasihku selalu menghukumku" balas Krist dengan menekankan kata kekasih dan menghukum.

Singto melebarkan matanya lalu mengalihkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona. Sial, Krist terang-terangan sedang menggoda pria tampan itu. Bahkan mahasiswa yang menyasikan mereka tersedak saat mendengar ucapan ambigu Krist.

Singto berdehem lalu kembali menatap Krist datar. Ia dengan jari telunjuknya mendorong kepala pria manis itu menjauh. Krist spontan mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengusap dahinya. Reaksinya ini mengundang tatapan gemas dari para mahasiswi. Mereka menganggap Krist sangat manis. Bahkan Singto menahan diri agar tidak mencium sang kekasih saat itu juga.

"Kau memang pantas dihukum karena kau nakal nong" ujar Singto.

"Aku tidak nakal! Kau pikir aku anak kecil? Kau yang menyebalkan, semua orang tahu itu!" balas Krist tidak terima, dia berujar dengan nada tinggi tapi bukannya menakutkan malah terkesan pria manis itu sedang merajuk. Dan yang perlu digaris bawahi adalah menurut semua orang di kampus yang mengenal Singto, dari pada menyebalkan Singto lebih dikenal dengan sikap sopan dan ramahnya.

Mereka tahu Singto itu sosok yang pendiam, tidak suka menyulitkan orang lain sehingga ia selalu menyulitkan diri sendiri, pintar sehingga menjadi mahasiswa favorit profesor, dan segala sikap baik yang melekat pada dirinya. Intinya, hanya saat bersama Krist mereka melihat sisi lain dari Singto. Ternyata senior yang mereka kagumi itu sangat suka menjahili kekasihnya sendiri.

Dan drama picisan mereka berakhir saat jam kelas selanjutnya di mulai.

"Belajar yang rajin, baby" ucap Singto lalu mengecup pipi Krist dan pergi bersama teman-temannya.

Wajah Krist kembali memerah, apalagi teman-temannya bersorak seperti orang gila. Krist ingin sekali menendang kekasih tampannya itu.

\--00--

"Cheers" lima pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam kuliah hitam putih sedang bersenag-senang. Mereka mencoba melampiaskan rasa lelah mereka dengan minum alkohol. Dengan sesekali menggerutu tentang sikap senior selama kegiatan hazing yang begitu menyiksa.

Krist yang masih merasa kesal karena lagi-lagi dia tetkena hukuman dari kekasih tercinta meneguk minumannya sekali teguk. Dan teman-temannya bersorak menyemangati. Memang selama seminggu kegiatan hazing pemuda manis itu tidak pernah absen dari hukuman.

"Ai Krist, apa kau sudah memberi kabar kepada kekasihmu itu?" tanya Knott yang duduk tepat di depan Krist. Pemuda kekar itu mengkhawatirkan temannya yang tak tahan minum alkohol.

Krist menggoyangkan tangannya tidak teratur, menunjukan bahwa dia sudah terpengaruh oleh alkohol. "Tidak perlu, aku sedang kesal padanya" ucapannya pun sudah seperti orang mabuk, yang mana membuat teman-temannya beralih mengerjainya dengan terus mengisi gelas Krist dengan alkohol.

"Ai Krist, apa kau menyukai p'Singto?" Bright mulai mengintrograsi temannya.

Krist mengangguk semangat. "Sangat sukaaa" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau suka darinya?" kali ini giliran Prem yang bertanya.

Krist terdiam seraya memasang pose berpikir lalu dia tertawa cekikikan. Ia mengisyaratkan Prem untuk mendekat yang langsung dituruti oleh Prem.

"Aku, suka p'Singto karena dia sangaaaat perhatian padaku" bisik Krist yang mana masih bisa didengar oleh yang lainnya.

"Hoo, aku kira kau suka p'Singto karena dia punya penis besar untuk memuaskanmu" selorok Prem.

"Ahh itu, juga benar. P'Singto sangaaat, pintar di ranjang" Krist yang mabuk benar-benar menghibur teman-temannya. Mereka tahu Krist akan bertingkat diluar kebiasaannya yang menyebalkan.

"Kau mesum sekali Krist" ucap Toota. Krist berdiri dan menunjuk Bright yang duduk didepannya bersama Knott.

"Dia yang mesum" teriaknya yang membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian pengunjung.

"Kalian tahu, aku, pernah memergoki Bright, sedang memasukkan penisnya ke p'Gun, dengan sangat bernafsu" sambung Krist lalu tertawa entah karena apa.

"Oiii Krist!!!" Bright yang merasa dipermalukan berteriak tidak terima. Jika tidak mengingat temannya itu sedang mabuk, ia mungkin akan memukul kepala Krist.

"Aku bukan kau dan p'Singto yang mesum itu" ucapnya tak terima.

"Sudahlah Bright, kalian memang sama saja. Mesum" Knott menengahi yang disetujui oleh Prem dan Toota.

Prem menarik tangan Krist agar duduk kembali. Ia akan melanjutkan interogasi.

"Ai Krist, apa p'Singto lembut saat kalian bercinta?"

Krist menggeleng dengan cemberut. "P'Sing sangaat, kasar saat kami, bercinta. Tapi, aku, sukaa" ucapnya yang dihadiahi sorakan dari teman-temannya.

"Hooo, kalian benar-benar mesum" ucap Prem.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata p'Singto sejantan itu" ucap Toota.

"Krist, kau sudah benar-benar mabuk" ucap Knott.

Krist yang mendengar ucapan teman-temannya hanya tertawa kecil. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja, sudah tidak sanggup lagi minum. Prem dan yang lainnya tertawa melihat itu. Kemudian Bright dan Knott terdiam, dengan tubuh membeku.

"Halo phi" mereka melakukan wai kepada orang yang berada dibelakang Prem, Krist, dan Toota.

"Kalian mengeluh lelah karena banyak tugas tapi masih sempat mabuk-mabukkan" suara datar itu membuat Prem dan Toota menoleh. Mereka mendapati wajah sang head hazer beserta teman-temannya.

"Hanya untuk nenghilangkan stres phi" balas Bright.

Singto tersenyum menyeringai lalu ia dan teman-temannya ikut duduk bergabung dengan para junior mereka.

"Au, apa dia nong Krist?" tanya pria tampan yang juga merupakan anggota head hazer, Aim.

Singto hanya menggeleng melihat kekasihnya seperti itu. Ia menepuk pelan pipi Krist, mencoba membangunkannya.

"Krist"

"Ngghh~" dengan perlahan Krist mengangkat wajahnya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya mencoba memperjelas pandangannya.

"Daddy?" ucapnya saat melihat Singto lalu tertawa pelan. Krist berdiri dan mendekati kekasihnya itu.

Dengan sigap Singto memegangi kekasihnya yang duduk disampingnya agar tidak terjatuh. Krist memeluk tubuh Singto erat, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada sang kekasih. Singto hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah menggemaskan Krist.

"Hoo, ternyata nong Krist sangat manis saat mabuk seperti ini" ucap Tiw yang sedari tadi mengamati kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"Dia seperti kitten phi" Prem ikut menanggapi.

"Kalian sepertinya sengaja membuat kekasihku mabuk" Singto menatap para sahabat kekasih manisnya itu. Dan dibalas dengan cengiran dari juniornya.

"Phi tahu kan kalau Krist akan bertingkah sangat manis saat dia mabuk" Bright menimpali ucapan seniornya itu. Dan yang lainnya mengangguk membenarkan.

Para junior dan senior itu pun melanjutkan acara minum mereka, menghiraukan Krist yang masih memeluk Singto erat dengan sesekali bergumam tidak jelas. Aim terus saja menuangkan alkohol ke gelas Bright dan Prem, membuat juniornya yang cerewet itu mabuk -sangat mabuk. Sedangkan Knott menatap penuh arti kepada salah satu anggota head hazer, pria tampan yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam lebih, Singto pun menyuruh para juniornya pulang. Dimana Bright sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran dirinya, dan begitu pula Prem yang dibantu Wad berjalan.

Singto berpamitan lebih dulu untuk membawa kekasihnya pulang. Singto menggendong Krist dipunggungnya menuju parkiran. Dia hanya menggeleng geli karena kepolosan Krist yang selalu terkena jebakan teman-temamnya. Yah, kejadian seperti ini bukan untuk pertama kali sudah berulang kali Krist dikerjai teman-temannya.

"Hmm~ p'Singto?" suara lembut Krist membuat Singto terkekeh geli, apalagi nafas Krist mengenai tengkuknya.

"Tidurlah baby" balas pria tampan itu sambil membenarkan gendongannya. Krist itu tidak ringan kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Krist semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu ia menghujani leher Singto dengan kecupannya.

"Krist" Singto memberikan peringatan pertama. Tapi pria digendongannya itu semakin menjadi, menggigit leher Singto untuk meninggalkan kissmark.

Krist tertawa pelan saat melihat hasil karyanya di leher sang kekasih.

"Apa phi mencintaiku?" tanyanya seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Singto.

"Sangat" balas Singto meladeni ucapan kekasihnya.

"Hmm, seberapa besar?" tanya Krist lagi.

"Sangat besar" jawab Singto. Krist terkikik saat mendengar jawaban kekasihnya.

"Aku juga sangaaaat mencintai p'Singto" ucapan tulus Krist membuat Singto tersenyum.

"Ya baby, Phi juga sangat mencintaimu" balasnya.

Dan kembali terdengar dengkuran pelan Krist yang sudah terlelap. Singto tersenyum melanjutkan jalannya menuju parkiran dengan diiringi tatapan para pejalan kaki. Yah, setidaknya parkir jauh juga memberikan keuntungan. Pikir pria tampan itu.

\--00--


	3. Krist

You find typos, that is bonus for you (ﾟεﾟ)

\--00--

Krist adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya, ia cenderung akan melampiaskan langsung kepada orang-orang terdekatnya saat ia badmood. Dan Singto sebagai salah satu orang terdekat dari pria manis itu selalu kena getahnya, hampir setiap hari Krist marah-marah kepadanya. Meskipun bukan Singto yang menjadi penyebab mood Krist buruk. Yah, itu berarti Singto selama ini ia menjadi sosok yang sangat sabar untuk kekasih manisnya itu.

Tapi, kadang Singto juga merasa lelah karena sikap Krist. Jika sudah seperti itu biasanya Singto hanya mendiamkan kekasihnya atau berbalik memarahi Krist. Dan berakhir Krist yang menjauhi Singto berhari-hari. Singto kadang berpikir ia seperti berkencan dengan anak SMA yang sangat labil. Dimana dia harus selalu mengalah dalam hubungan itu.

Singto pernah marah, bahkan sangat marah kepada Krist dan penyebabnya adalah sikap Krist. Waktu itu, Krist masih duduk di kelas 3 SMA yang beberapa bulan lagi akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Krist disibukkan dengan belajar dan tugas sekolahnya, dan Singto yang tidak mau mengganggu sang kekasih pun menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan kampus. Tapi, pada dasarnya memang saat itu Singto sedang sibuk-sibuknya kuliah. Dan berakhir Krist yang mencurigai Singto berselingkuh.

Saat itu memang keduanya jarang bertemu hanya sebatas berkirim pesan. Dan semakin lama Singto menjadi jarang membalas pesan Krist atau telat membalasnya. Semakin membuat Krist meyakini kalau Singto berselingkuh. Dan dugaan pria manis itu semakin menjadi saat melihat Singto berjalan bersama seorang wanita di Siam Square. Wanita yang sampai saat ini masih dibenci Krist karena masih mencoba mendekati kekasihnya, wanita pertama dalam black list Krist. Wanita bernama Pin, senior Singto dan dirinya di kampus.

Krist berjalan cepat menghampiri dua sosok yang sedang asik mengobrol di salah satu meja restoran cepat saji. Kedatangan pria manis itu mengejutkan Singto dan Pin. Apalagi Krist langsung mencengkeram lengan Singto membuat kekasihnya berdiri dengan kernyitan dan makanannya terjatuh ke lantai sia-sia. Mereka pun menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung lainnya.

"Krist?" Singto memandang heran pria manisnya yang berdiri dengan wajah merah pedam bahkan kekasihnya itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Krist hanya meliriknya tajam, lalu kembali menatap wanita didepannya yang juga menatapnya heran.

"Tidak bisakah phi menjauhi kekasihku. Masih banyak pria lain yang bisa kau goda, tapi jangan kekasihku!" ucap Krist dengan nada marahnya.

Pin membulatkan matanya, memandang pria berseragam didepannya dengan terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka kekasih dari Singto itu seorang laki-laki. Pin mengerjapkan matanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Krist. Ia merasa dipermalukan oleh anak SMA.

Singto yang mendengar ucapan kekasihnya juga terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka kekasih manisnya bisa berkata kasar pada wanita. Ia melepaskan cengkeraman Krist dilengannya dan berbalik mencengkeram lengan Krist, membuat pria itu menoleh padanya.

"Krist, apa yang kau ucapkan? Cepat minta maaf kepada p'Pin, kau sudah bersikap tidak sopan" Singto mencoba memperingati kekasih manisnya, dan dibalas dengusan Krist. Singto merasa emosinya mulai terpancing melihat itu.

"Maaf nong tapi phi tidak sedang menggoda kekasihmu, kami hanya berteman" ucapan Pin menarik perhatian Krist kembali. Pria manis itu hanya membalas dengan tawa sarkasme.

"Phi pikir aku buta atau bodoh? Kau orang yang minggu lalu menghubungi p'Singto malam-malam untuk hal tidak penting. Kau juga mencoba memonopoli kekasihku dengan selalu meminta bantuannya. Kau mungkin salah paham dengan sikap baik p'Singto tapi yang jelas dia tidak menyukaimu!" Krist menekankan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

Melihat situasi semakin tidak terkendali juga wajah Pin yang sudah merah pedam, Singto mencoba menghentikan kekasihnya itu. "Kita pulang" tapi sepertinya Krist belum puas melampiaskan amarahnya.

"Kau jangan lagi mendekati p'Singto karena dia hanya mencintaiku!" dan dengan kekanakannya Krist mengatakan hal itu sebelum dirinya diseret Singto pergi. Pin memejamkan matanya menahan amarahnya.

Singto baru melepaskan cengkeramannya saat sudah sampai di samping mobilnya. Ia menatap tajam Krist yang sedang mengusap lengannya yang memerah, bahkan ada luka disana menunjukkan betapa eratnya cengkeraman Singto.

"Ada apa dengan sikapmu itu Krist? Kau tidak sadar sikapmu tadi sangat memalukan!" Krist menatap terkejut saat mendengar bentakan Singto. Ini kali pertama Singto membentaknya seperti itu.

"Kenapa phi marah?! Seharusnya aku yang marah di sini! Kau sudah mengabaikanku hanya untuk wanita itu!" Krist balas berteriak, kembali memancing perhatian orang yang lewat di sana.

Singto menghembuskan nafas keras, mencoba menahan emosinya. Ia menatap Krist dan mencoba meraih tangan kekasihnya tapi Krist menyentak tangannya kasar.

"Ayo kita pulang" Singto masih mencoba berucap dengan tenang.

"Kenapa? Phi sama sekali tidak menyangkalnya. Kau benar-benar berselingkuh dengan wanita itu!" ucap Krist semakin emosi.

"Aku tidak perlu menyangkalnya karena ucapanmu itu sama sekali tidak benar. Kau hanya cemburu tidak jelas Krist. Aku dan p'Pin hanya berteman, seperti yang sudah dia ucapkan" balas Singto.

"Tapi dia jelas menyukai phi!"

"Dan apa masalahnya? Aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Phi bersikap baik padanya, bahkan sampai membuatmu mengabaikanku! Aku benci saat ada orang lain yang merebut perhatianmu dariku!"

"Kau harus belajar untuk persiapan ujianmu. Dan aku juga mempunyai kesibukanku sendiri. Seharusnya kau mengerti Krist"

"Ya. Kau sibuk bersama dengan wanita itu! Seharusnya phi tahu di waktu seperti ini aku lebih membutuhkanmu! Tapi phi lebih memilih bermesraan dengannya!"

Singto kembali menghembuskan nafas keras, sangat melelahkan berdebat dengan Krist yang sudah cemburu seperti ini.

"Baiklah maafkan phi, sekarang kita pulang saja" ucapnya mengalah kembali meraih tangan Krist dan kembali ditolak sang kekasih. Kali ini Singto benar-benar sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya. Ia menatap dingin Krist.

"Sikapmu itu sungguh melelahkan Krist. Sekarang terserah kau saja" ucap pria tampan itu datar. Ia melangkah hendak meninggalkan Krist, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengarkan teriakan kekasihnya itu.

"Oh aku mengerti, sebenarnya phi ingin putus dariku kan? Agar phi bisa bersama wanita jalang itu!"

Plak

Wajah Krist menoleh ke kanan, saat pipi kirinya baru saja mendapatkan tamparan keras -sangat keras- dari Singto yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan mata menyala menatapnya.

"Coba kau ulangi ucapanmu" datar, suara Singto sangat datar menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat marah.

Krist diam, dengan cepat air matanya menetes melewati pipinya bersamaan dengan darahnya yang mengalir perlahan disudut bibirnya.

Singto menatap terkejut saat melihat itu, ia tidak menyangka akan melukai kekasihnya seperti itu.

"Baby" Singto melangkah maju mencoba mendekati Krist tapi kekasih manisnya itu langsung menghindar.

Krist kembali menatap Singto dengan mencoba menahan air matanya. Kedua matanya memerah berkaca-kaca, ia merasa pipinya sakit karena tamparan tadi. Tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dihatinya yang terasa dicubit berulang kali.

"Pada akhirnya phi juga menyakitiku" lirihnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Singto yang berdiri mematung dibelakangnya.

"Cinta macam apa ini, menyedihkan. Bahkan aku tetap mencintainya walaupun dia sudah menyakitiku seperti ini." Krist tersenyum sendu saat menyadari betapa menyedihkannya dirinya itu. Dengan tangan sibuk menghalau air mata yang sudah mengalir dipipinya.

Dan karena kejadian itu Singto tidak bisa berbicara dengan Krist sebulan penuh. Krist selalu saja menghindar dari Singto, atau kadang bersikap Singto tidak ada. Itu juga menjadi pukulan keras bagi Singto, pria tampan itu sadar ia juga bersalah atas pertengkaran mereka.

\--00--

Ddrrtt drrtt

Ponsel Singto yang di atas meja bergetar, melihat nama sang kekasih di layar pria tampan itu langsung menjawab panggilan dari Krist.

"Halo Krist" sapanya kepada sang kekasih.

"Halo, P'Sing ada dimana? Kenapa sangat berisik?"

"Phi sedang di klub bersama teman"

"Oh" hanya itu balasan Krist sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Singto hanya menggeleng saat kekasihnya bertingkah seperti itu. Pasti Krist marah, dan ia tahu itu.

"Apa itu nong Krist?" tanya salah satu teman Singto.

Singto menangguk, "Iya phi"

"Hoo ternyata kalian bisa bertahan selama ini" komentar yang lain

"Dan sepertinya Pin tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menggantikan nong Krist" Pin hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan temannya itu begitu pula Singto.

Yah, saat ini Singto sedang berkumpul dengan para seniornya yang sudah bekerja termasuk Pin. Walaupun Pin bukan anggota head hazer tapi dia cukup populer saat masih menjadi mahasiswa dulu juga mereka memang cukup dekat. Disana juga ada Wad dan Tiw yang juga ikut bergabung sedangkan Em dan yang lainnya tidak ikut.

Sedangkan di lain tempat, Krist sedang menggerutu kesal saat tahu kekasihnya berada di klub malam. Padahal pria manis itu tadi mau minta dijemput karena saat ini ia sedang berada di dorm Knott.

"Ayo kita ke klub" ajak Krist yang dibalas dengan tatapan heran teman-temannya. Mereka tahu Krist bukan tipe yang suka clubbing.

"Au, kau tidak jadi pulang?" Knott balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin ke klub" jawab Krist. "Ai Prem bisa kau tanya ke kekasihmu itu dimana mereka sekarang"

Walaupun masih heran Prem tetap mengubungi Wad menanyakan keberadaan sang kekasih.

"Ai Krist dia ada di klub dekat kampus" Prem memberitahu. Krist mengangguk lalu merapikan barangnya ke tas.

"Kau sungguh mau ke klub?" tanya Knott yang selesai dengan merapikan meja belajarnya.

"Hm. Kau dan Prem harus ikut denganku" dan dengan seenaknya Krist memerintah kedua temannya ikut. Yah hanya tersisa Prem dan Knott karena yang lain sudah pulang duluan.

"Tapi kau yang traktir" Prem mengajukan syarat karena sebenarnya ia berencana segera pulang ke dorm miliknya.

"Tidak masalah" balas Krist setuju.

\--00--

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku saat memasuki sebuah klub, benar-benar berisik dan mengganggu. Jika bukan untuk melihat kekasihku, aku tidak akan mau ke tempat ini. Semakin aku masuk ke dalam semikin keras pula musik yang terdengar.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mencari keberadaan p'Singto. Saat merasakan tepukan dari belakangku, saat aku menoleh wajah tersenyum p'Tiw menyambutku. Aku memberikan wai pada seniorku ini.

"Apa kau mencari Singto nong?" tanyanya yang aku balas anggukan.

P'Tiw menunjukan kursi yang berada disudut ruangan dan benar disana ada p'Singto sedang merokok dengan seorang wanita disampingnya. Melihat itu dadaku seperti mendapat pukulan keras, menyakitkan.

Mungkin melihat raut wajahku, p'Tiw mengusap pundakku. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Tadi kami bersamanya, mungkin yang lain di lantai dansa" ucap p'Tiw menjelaskan, aku mengangguk lalu mengajak kekasih temanku ini menghampiri Prem dan Knott yang sudah duduk di kursi bar.

Aku menenggak minuman yang dipesankan Prem yang tidak aku tahu namanya, rasanya aneh antara lemon dan sedikit pahit tapi cukup enak.

"Apa kau mau ikut ke dance floor, Krist?" tawar Prem. Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikuti temanku yang sepertinya sangat senang. Meninggalkan Knott dan p'Tiw yang sedang mengobrol.

Aku sengaja mengiyakan untuk ke dance floor, alasannya tentu saja untuk melihat p'Singto lebih dekat. Aku penasaran dengan wanita yang duduk disampingnya. Dan ternyata wanita itu adalah p'Pin, wanita yang pernah membuatku sangat benci dengan p'Singto. Melihat kenyataan itu membuatku marah dan lebih sakit hati. Kenapa p'Singto bersama wanita itu? Walaupun aku tahu mereka ke tempat ini bukan berdua tetapi tetap saja saat ini kekasihku sedang bersama wanita yang menyukainya. Apalagi aku sangat tidak suka saat melihat p'Singto yang merokok, dia sudah berjanji untuk berhenti melakukan itu. Tapi malam ini dia melakukan dua hal yang paling aku benci dari dirinya sekaligus.

Aku melepaskan hoodie'ku dan menyisahkan kaos tanpa lengan yang biasa aku pakai di dorm. Aku menghiraukan sorakan dari sekelilingku, aku hanya menari mengikuti musik dj yang semakin meriah. Aku bahkan tidak peduli saat badanku bergesekan dengan yang lain. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku menari di lantai dansa seperti ini tapi aku baru tahu kenapa orang-orang sangat suka melakukan ini, menari seperti orang gila. Untuk melupakan masalah walaupun hanya sejenak.

"Hai, mau menari bersama?" seorang pria tiba-tiba berada didepanku dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Aku menaikkan alisku heran, lalu mengangkat bahuku acuh. Pria didepanku tertawa lalu membawa diriku menari bersamanya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku tapi wajahnya sangat manis.

"Krist. Kau?" balasku yang balik bertanya namanya.

"Oh jadi kau Krist, aku Bas" jawab pria yang mengaku dirinya bernama Bas. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu kami kembali terhanyut dengan hentakan musik.

"Apa kau kesini dengan pacarmu Krist?" Bas bertanya dengan mengeraskan suaranya. Aku heran dari mana dia tahu aku sudah punya pacar, tapi aku hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau kelas berapa?" tanyaku

"Mahasiswa tahun pertama sepertimu, tapi aku dari fakultas sains" jawab Bas tersenyum. Sungguh dia sangat menggemaskan, wajahnya seperti anak kecil.

"Kau satu kampus denganku?" tanyaku menatapny penasaran. Bas mengangguk.

"Aku tahu karena wajah menawanku ini kau pasti berpikir aku masih siswa SMA" dan kepercayaan dirinya itu membuatku ingin muntah.

Melihat ekspresiku Bas tertawa, lalu raut wajahnya berubah tegang entah melihat apa. "Sialan, bagaimana mungkin dia tahu aku di sini" aku menatapnya heran saat mendengarnya mengumpat lalu bertingkah seperti orang sedang bersembunyi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku pergi dulu. Bye Krist" dan dengan cepat pria itu meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku lalu kembali menari. Atmosfer di sini semakin panas, keringat sudah membasahi tubuhku dan orang-orang yang sedang menari dengan semangat.

Sesaat kemudian tubuhku tersentak saat sebuah tangan membalikku dengan kasar, dan pria tinggi menjulang menatapku marah. Aku menyentakkan cengkeraman p'Singto dilenganku, kembali menggerakkan tubuku mengabaikan pria dibelakangku.

Sudah terlambat kalau kau baru menyadari kehadiranku! Aku sudah melihat semuanya.

Lagi, p'Singto mencengkeram lenganku dan menyeretku keluar dari klub. Aku diam saja saat p'Singto membawaku ke parkiran mobilnya, tapi tetap saja ini rasanya sangat sakit.

"Masuk!" p'Singto membuka pintu mobilnya, menyuruhku masuk dengan nada dinginnya.

Aku kembali menyentakkan tangannya dengan kasar, mengabaikan raut wajah p'Singto semakin keras. Akhirnya dengan paksa p'Singto mendorongku masuk ke mobil saat sebelumnya aku hendak pergi darinya.

Blam

P'Singto menuntup pintu kemudi dengan keras.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan memainkannya. Berusaha agar menghiraukan pria disampingku ini.

"Kenapa kau di sana? Bukankah kau bilang kau akan belajar bersama teman-temanmu?" tanya p'Singto. Dan aku hanya diam.

"Krist!"

Aku membuka chat room lineku dengan Knott, mengirimnya pesan untuk membawakan tasku besok.

"Krist!" mungkin melihatku yang mengabaikannya, p'Singto mengambil ponselku begitu saja. Aku menoleh padanya dengan menatapnya kesal.

"Kembalikan!" aku mencoba merebut ponselku tapi p'Singto melempar ponselku ke kursi belakang membuatku mengumpatinya.

"Sialan kau phi!" aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk mengambil ponselku, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah benda kenyal menempel dibibirku lalu menggigit bibirku keras sampai aku berteriak kesakitan.

Aku mencoba melepaskan ciuman dari p'Singto tapi pria itu memegang kepalaku erat agar tidak bisa berpaling darinya.

"mmmphh" sekali lagi aku menjerit sakit saat bibirku yang terluka dihisap kuat p'Singto. Ini sangat perih asal kalian tahu saja.

Lidah p'Singto memasuki mulutku, dan membelit lidahku memainkannya kemudian menghisapnya. Aku mencoba mendorong dada p'Singto agar menjauh tetapi tangannya berpindah memegangi tanganku.

Aku tidak suka saat p'Singto menciumku seperti ini. Ditambah mulutnya masih terasa bekas merokok dan alkohol. Aku ingin melepaskan diri darinya.

Entah pada menit ke berapa akhirnya p'Singto melepaskan ciumannya. Dia masih menatapku tajam tapi aku memalingkan wajahku saat aku merasakan air mataku jatuh menetes.

"Aku membencimu!" ucapku.

"Jangan pernah menciumku lagi saat kau habis merokok! Jangan pedulikan aku. Dan urusi saja p'Pinmu itu!"

P'Singto tidak membalas ucapanku, dia menyalakan mesin mobil dan berlalu dari sana. Sedangkan aku lebih memilih menatap ke luar jendela dan menangis dalam diam.

\--00--


End file.
